Um, Oops
by SamanthaLisaWalkerfan101
Summary: Sarah confides in Casey but he makes a BIG mistake. IM convo. No, this isn't like those other people's IM convo fics. This is better. Haha.
1. The Mistake

_A/N: Okay, so I still owe you all an update of NES and an update of that Valentine's Day fic I started. I'm a little flakey when it comes to updates, I know. BUT I have an awesomely cool one-shot! _

_Based on a true story…_

_Oh, and, cast:_

_Casey: __GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat  
_

_Nova: Sarah_

_ThePest: Chuck_

_Cookie: Ellie_

_Sani: Awesome_

_Monkaroo: Carina  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Casey sat down at his laptop after a long day at the shooting range.

"Ah, I love breaks from work," he said to himself. "I'm so glad that the nerd is at spy school and blondie is off doing, well, some classified mission."

He logs onto his computer and is about to open his browser when a small window popped up on the screen.

* * *

_Nova says: Hi!_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Hi!_

_Nova says: whoo white collar was….awesome! _

_last message sent at 11:23:23 AM_

_Nova says: sup?_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: lol._

_last message sent at 11:23:45 AM_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Watchin' stuff. Thinkin' about doing some paperwork. You?_

_Nova says: Just finished watchin' white collar. _

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Awesome._

_Nova says: Yup._

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Carrie's tour starts today! I'm so excited! :D_

_Nova says: lol. _

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: I wish I could be there._

_Nova says: Is it warm there?_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: I don't know. Why?_

_Nova says: I have no idea. :p I only know that it's feckin' snowing here already so much I can't stand it_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: lol. Sorry._

_Nova says: lol. No problem._

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Well, I'm gonna finish this episode of…well, this sitcom. You wouldn't like it._

_Nova says: Okay. _

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Alyssa Milano is gonna be in a new show! :D_

_Nova says: lol. _

_cookie has been added to the conversation_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Hi, Ellie!_

_Nova says: Hi!_

_last message sent at 11:41:29 AM_

_Nova says: lol. Mentioning Shaw on FB._

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Of course._

_Nova says: It made me lol_

_Nova says: And think of him…again_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: :p_

_last message sent at 11:43:12 AM_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Well, like I said, Charah is almost over._

_Nova says: Why? I mean why are you finally seeing that too?_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: lol. Well, you're pulling a Pez move…except I don't hate you, so it must be ok. :p_

_Nova says: I'm pulling a Pez move?_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Yeah. Or, well, a Cupcake move at least. And you know Cupcake is my favorite character. _

_Nova says: Yeah._

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: I still don't see why Staciehad to be on the show._

_Nova says: What do you mean?_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: She was absolutely pointless!_

_Nova says: How so?_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Well, she didn't even stay! _

_Nova says: Would you?_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Idk. But, like, she came JUST for Pez, she screwed around, she got her heart broken, and then she left JUST because of Pez. If she had stayed, I would have liked her more._

_Nova says: Casey, you're starting to sound very feminist._

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Shut up, Sarah._

_Nova says: lol._

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: "A message will be delivered to if the publisher has produced new content on that day. No new content, no email for you." hehe_

_Nova says: ?_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: I liked that last line. Anyway, maybe I am a little feminist. But, I still can't see why she was there, at all. There was no point. Daisy was the normal girl and Rachel was the evil chick. Pez learned his lesson from them._

_Nova says: Mhm. _

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Stacie wasn't even the normal ex! So she just came for Pez and left because of Pez! Like she needs a man to complete her. Ugh._

_Nova says: yeah_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: And, come on, it's the 21st century!_

_Nova says: Yup._

_last message sent at 17:08:42 AM_

_Nova says: I want some of Cupcake's past to come and shake things up!_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Me too! I want her dad back! _

_Nova says: yeah!_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Stacie just had no purpose. Geez, even the plots I make for Carrie have purpose!_

_Nova says: lol_

_Sani has been added to the conversation._

_ThePest (Chuck) has been added to the conversation._

_Monkaroo has been added to the conversation._

_Nova says: hi, all!_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Yo!_

_Nova says: This convo just got full._

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Meh, I was getting' bored._

_Nova says: Hehe. Hey, Casey, no more talk of you-know-who, k?_

_Nova says: And by you-know-who, I don't mean Carrie or stacie._

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Oh, um, Charah?_

_Nova says: well, kinda just the opposite_

_ThePest says: Yeah, no talk about the other thing._

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Haha, oh, that. _

_Nova says: Another four letter word should not be said…oh my_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: I'm sure I moved away from that topic a while ago._

_Nova says: Not so_

_ThePest says: Not at all_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Yeah, I was gonna talk about how pumped I am about Carrie's concert tonight! Whoo!_

_Nova says: lol_

_ThePest says: You were?_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Of course. All roads in my mind lead to Carrie._

_ThePes sayst: They do? What about, well, roads?_

_Nova says: Mine lead to…something else._

_ThePest says: Mine too._

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: How many convos have I successfully turned to Carrie on an almost non-related angle?_

_ThePest says: Mine usually lead to work._

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Like I'm looking at two vacation spots in Nashville, so I can properly stalk Carrie. ;)_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: See? All roads._

_Nova says: Haha._

_ThePest says: Poor Carrie._

_ThePest says: I swear Carrie's gonna run if she ever see you, Casey._

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Haha. Run. Cowboy Casanova. Carrie. ;)_

_Sani: She's gonna get out of this town. :p_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: haha, she's not in CA, atm._

_ThePest: Don't encourage him, awesome!_

_Nova: She ain't in Checotah anymore! :p_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Hey! matt bomer might be gay!_

_Nova says: He is not! _

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Is too!_

_Nova says: Nope!_

_ThePest: lol. Is sarah a bit upset?_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: yes_

_Nova says: He isn't!_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: yeah, he is! Look, here's a pic of him and some guy_

_Nova says: Ugh!_

_ThePest says: Haha, you are upset._

_Nova says: He doesn't look gay!_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Idk why you're even upset. You didn't have a chance with him and I thought you liked the guy whose name I can't say for some reason._

_ThePest: no further with that_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: I didn't say anything_

_Nova says: I still can believe Matt is not straight_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: See, How Awesome Wiki is with info? :p_

_ThePest says: Subtle_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Thanks. :p_

_Nova says: haha_

_ThePest says: Stop_

_Nova says: Chuck has a weak stomach when it comes to that name_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Is it because you like Sarah or you don't like the name?_

_ThePest says: I'm gonna private message you._

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Whatever_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: slightly hold amazement wonder_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: slowly hide attitude wear_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: somewhat have advance warning_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: chronologized aerographical resensitizes remobilization's interjectionalizing enthrallment uneulogized need dematerialized emblematizes reseizer wall organizability overrapturize decigram! :D_

_ThePest says: you're having too much fun with that_

_Nova says: lol_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: cognizers herborize ultracentralizer cannibalized keratinizes labor's organizability's orientalization kilometers superhumanizes tractorization warm externalization's lift via encarnalized_

_ThePest says: :'(_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: xD_

_Nova says: haha  
_

* * *

_ThePest says: Yes, I do_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Do what?_

_ThePest says: have feelings for sarah. and she knows_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: really?_

_ThePest says: yes_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: did you tell her straight?_

_ThePest says: not exactly but I think she knows_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: How so?_

_ThePest says: She knows I don't like it when she mentions Shaw's name._

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: So?_

_ThePest says: Idk. I also told her I thought she was awesome_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Were you drunk?_

_ThePest says: No :p_

_ThePest says: Ask her then inform me if she's unclear _

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: okays_

* * *

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: Hi! Does Chuck have feelings for you?_

_Nova says: yes_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: really?_

_Nova says: yup_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: how do you know_

_Nova says: he said so_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: when?_

_Nova says: idk. a month or so ago, on im_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: :-o I knew it! He told ya straight?_

_Nova says: Well…._

_Nova says: I'll send ya the convo_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: okay_

* * *

Casey waited for the email. This was going to be good.

"Best get some scotch first," he said, getting up.

A few minutes later, he was back in his seat. There was an email from Sarah in his inbox.

Taking a sip of scotch, he read the conversation that took place between Sarah and Chuck.

* * *

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: "yeah, and it's not like we have a chance now. I'm not in Jakarta with you :p" and you say I lack subtlety!_

_ThePest says: where did you find that quote?_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: idk, somewhere. I am a spy, chuck_

_ThePest says: yeah, yea. did sarah send you the convo?_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: no. I have better ways than that, idiot_

_ThePest says: whatever. it wasn't my best moment_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: I see_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: "I can't explain just how hard it is to come up with words to describe how incredible you looked that evening". awww (heart)_

_ThePest says: it's true!_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: it's touching, really. :p_

_ThePest says: meh_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: "you're a lot more beautiful than you think" awww. you've got it bad, Bartowski. bad. _

_ThePest says: so what?_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: meh_

_last message sent at 1:02:07 PM_

_message sent at 1:16:27 PM_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: I'm sorry I'm quoting you._

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: wait, that's a lie. I'm not sorry._

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: I don't say sorry often_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: but I feel bad_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: so I'm almost sorry_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: kinda_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: yeah, almost sorry_

_ThePest says: haha. all is forgiven. I know that was hard, tough guy_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: you have no idea._

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: also, I bugged sarah to give me the convo. she didn't know I was gonna quote it or anything_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: but, tbf, neither did i_

_ThePest logged off 1:25:13 PM__  
_


	2. Why Casey Apologized

_Nova says: You told Chuck?!_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: huh? no_

_Nova says: how does he know?_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: know what?_

_Nova says: you've been quoting him!_

_Nova says: casey! that. is. not. fair.  
_

_Nova says: at. all.  
_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: …_

_Nova says: that was not part of the plan. you know that!_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: we didn't have a plan_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: chuck doesn't seem to care_

_Nova says: he does! it was a very personal conversation! ugh! how am I gonna fix this?_

_Nova says: when I come back, I'm gonna kill you_

_Nova says: no, I won't_

_Nova says: I'm gonna rip out your vocal chords and make you knit yourself an over-mitt with them_

_Nova says: or I'm gonna kick you, repeatedly_

_Nova says: or I'll do both_

_Nova says: I'm gonna hurt you_

_Nova says: better yet, I'll let chuck hurt you_

_Nova says: shaw has contacts with the ring_

_Nova says: I'll get them to hurt you_

_Nova says: casey???_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: are you done saying your gonna hurt me?_

_Nova says: no_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: oh, well, carry on_

_Nova says: Ah! Carrie! I'll hunt carrie down and hurt her! that will hurt you!_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: don't hurt carrie!_

_Nova says: you're right. she's a civilian. _

_Nova says: then I will vote like heck for taylor swift to win entertainer of the year_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: :'(_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: please, don't_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: I'm sorry_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: for real_

_Nova says: tell chuck_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: okay, fine_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: just don't do anything to hurt carrie or her chance at eoty!_

_Nova says: tell chuck sorry!_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: fine_

_GunMaster-Wizard-TheColonel- BrownCoat-Who'sYourDaddy-Don'tMessWithMe-IHaveHigherClearanceThanYou-ArmyBrat says: I did_

_Nova says: good_

_Nova says: nice chatting, casey_

_Nova logged off at 1:15:01 PM_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hehe. Vote for Carrie for ACM EOTY! _  
_


	3. What Happened Between Chuck and Sarah?

_ThePest says: Did you send casey that convo?_

_Nova says: no_

_ThePest says: he keeps quoting me_

_Nova says: hold on_

_last message sent at 1:03:18 PM_

_message sent at 1:19:34 PM_

_Nova says: okay, taken care of_

_ThePest says: hey you got him to apologize_

_Nova says: I have my ways ;)_

_ThePest says: thanks, sarah_

_Nova says: no problem. no one messes with my man_

_ThePest says: I'm not shaw_

_Nova says: I know ;)_

_ThePest says: what are you implying, sarah?_

_Nova says: nothing at all ;)_

_Nova says: hey, chuck?_

_ThePest says: yes?_

_Nova says: casey says we remind him of the real life pezcake_

_ThePest says: lol_

_Nova says: chuck?_

_ThePest says: yes, sarah?_

_Nova says: I broke up with shaw_

_ThePest says: when?!_

_Nova says: I don't remember. a while ago. we're still friends_

_Nova says: but…I realized I didn't want a guy like him_

_ThePest says: why not? he seems pretty cool to me_

_Nova says: I know. he is_

_Nova says: but_

_Nova says: I like you better_

_ThePest says: :-o_

_Nova says: don't give me that face, mister :p_

_ThePest says: I don't know what to say_

_Nova says: say whatever you want_

_ThePest says: I love you sarah. I always have. and I always will_

_Nova logged off at 1:45:19 PM_

_Nova logged on at 1:46:31 PM_

_Nova says: sorry. the internet isn't exactly perfect here. what did you say?_

_ThePest says: nothin'_

_Nova says: come on, chuck. you can tell me anything_

_ThePest says: well…_

_ThePest says: promise not to tell casey_

_Nova says: promise_

_ThePest says: I'm gonna buy him some Carrie Underwood tickets_

_Nova says: lol. Christina Aguilera is better_

_ThePest says: haha. I know your opinion on that topic_

_Nova says: what do you think?_

_ThePest says: I like __rammstein__!_

_Nova says: -rolls eyes-_

_ThePest says: lol_

_last message sent at 1:51:07 PM_

_ThePest says: sarah?_

_Nova says: yeah?_

_ThePest says: I love you_

_Nova says: I love you too_

_ThePest says: really?_

_Nova logged off at 2:01:16 PM_

_

* * *

A/N: Hehe. Okay, the end! Please review! :D  
_


End file.
